pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies: A Darkness Rising
Plants vs Zombies: A Darkness Rising unleashes a new whole world upon the original Plants vs Zombies series. Discover new zombies across 10 worlds as you try to restore light across the realms! Backstory The story takes place after Plants vs. Zombie 2: It's About Time! -- Spoilers may be at risk. After Dr. Zomboss traveled through time, he took a long break but only to come back with a stronger and greater invention. He created the "Dusk-Destroyer 9000", a mechanism that would make all the light in the world and realms disappear. Shortly after, Dave and Penny find out about this and tell us, the neighbor. As days roll by, it appears to be getting darker; so Dave knows that this is a new beginning. They start by protecting their home and then fleeing to a new realm. That is where the journey begins, and where we need to save and create light in the world. Meanwhile... The zombies are creating a plan to move across different realms and create darkness everywhere they go using the Dusk-Destroyer 9000. Everywhere that was light became dark. The only way to combat the dark was light, but barely any was to be seen. Areas Area 1 - Neighborhood (Tutorial) Area 1 acts as a tutorial for Plants vs Zombies: A Darkness Rising. This demonstrates the core mechanics of the game-- the first day being a normal day with the rest being dark. It also demonstrates no sun falling from the sky and graves. Area 2 - Bonsai Dojo (Realm 1) Realm 1 is the official starting of the game. This realm has 25 stages and 5 plants. The core mechanic of this realm is nothing, as it is just the first realm. It is inspired by Asian and oriental themes. Area 3 - Snowy Tops (Realm 2) Realm 2 has 25 stages and 5 plants. The core mechanic of this realm is the ice, which makes zombies perform an animation where they slip and kick the plant in front of the tile. (Similar to this) If there is no plant in front of the tile, the zombie will move on. Area 4 - Mysterious Woods (Realm 3) Realm 3 has 25 stages and 4 plants. The core mechanic of this realm is the acid, where upon planting on it or when a zombie steps on it, the plant or zombie will start taking damage. More about the acid is explained in the link. Various setups like Wall-nuts in front of acid can be proven useful if wanting to stall. Area 5 - Serene Canyon (Realm 4) Realm 4 has 25 stages and 5 plants. The core mechanic of this realm are the holes in the ground. You can not plant in them, and if zombies walk into them, they fall and die immediately. Another core mechanic is the winds. If a wind blows in a certain lane, everything in that lane will be pushed down (plants, and zombies.) Area 6 - Volcanic Plateaus (Realm 5) Realm 5 has 30 stages and 5 plants. The core mechanic of this realm is the lava, which burns anything that touches it. The heat is too hot to handle, so anything that is a cold plant will melt or not work. At certain times, lava will also fall from the sky, but this lava will disappear-- leaving a scorched tile that will only disappear after a while (around 1 minute). Area 7 - Jungle Ruins (Realm 6) Realm 6 has 30 stages and 4 plants. The core mechanic of this realm is the vines, which allow zombies to travel across your plants easily. Luckily, it's not in all the lanes-- but only in some. Acid makes a return, and ruins (gravestones) will start appearing. Area 8 - Royal Aquatic Palace (Realm 7) Realm 7 has 30 stages and 4 plants. The core mechanic of this realm is the air pockets. Without them, your plants cannot be planted. To get air pockets, you will need either a plant or coral (which may be natural). Currents of water may push zombies further towards your house, which is very difficult to handle. Area 9 - Lush Seaside (Realm 8) Similar to Big Wave Beach from PvZ 2, Realm 8 involves water mechanics. It has 30 stages and 4 plants. The water will require lily pads (a returning plant) and there may also be storms while you're at it! This means that plants may be shocked and at times your screen will be pitch black. Talk about a nightmare? Near the end of this realm, fog starts to pop up. This is shown near stages 20-30. Area 10 - Home (Realm 9) Home sweet home is what they say, but Realm 9 is nothing from sweet. (Coming soon) Minigames Category:Games